Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep
by Koromaru-Chan
Summary: My twin sister; Lily Ame, gave her life to defend the world from the darkness that lay inside her. Now, I have a chance to go back and save her. But I must be careful; I am not the only one trying to rewrite the past.
1. Chapter 1

~3/5/2010 ~

"Heeeee~y!" a voice called in the distance, like a lullaby to her ears. She smiled sleepily to herself, the warm spring sunlight like a blanket over her cold body. Her eyelids grew heavy ad she tried to fight the sleep off. She didn't want to go yet, she wanted to bask in the beauty of this world for just a little longer. To continue gaze up at the blue sky that belonged to her 'family'.

Hurried footsteps banged up the stairs and the door to the roof was thrown open. Someone continued to run over to where she laid her head in the lap of her 'sister'. A man coughed and panted, barely catching his breath before calling her name in that familiar voice she loved so much. A tear swelled in her eye as she shifted her tired, shocked, gaze on his unreal face.

"Don't make a sick guy push himself so hard." His breathing was labored over his words. She sat up slowly to stare into his impossible grey eyes. "It's pretty pathetic of me to forget the way I did…" He inwardly chuckled, a smile of relief on his face as he took in her deep green eyes, so full of warmth. "But even then, my feelings for you were the same as always." He turned his head down and shook his coffee colored hair. " I got one thick skull, huh? The girl I saw in my dreams… it was you… You were crying and laughing like usual… haha…" He returned to her dewy grass eyes a slight moment before embracing her tiny figure, pulling her up off the bench and into his strong, warm arms.

"Shinji…" She whispered, the tear rolling down her cheek and nestling into the corner of her tiny smile. Her small hands clutched weakly at his pea coat.

"Yeah… This ain't a dream…" He tightened his right arm around her waist and held her head to his chest with his right. His face buried in her long black hair, taking in the sweet scent of her peach shampoo. "You're really here" the padding of many shoes up metal stairs rang in the two's ears, making the tall brunette chuckle. "Man, those guys sure know how to ruin a moment…"

In the warmth of her loved ones arms her mind grew more tired, and the will to fight it off soon vanished. She closed her eyes whispering only loud enough for his ears. "… I love you…"

_My sister had always been the stronger one. She had an extremely high tolerance for pain, both physical and emotional, and her silver, yet honest, tongue coincided with her universe sized heart. I can't even begin to name off all the times her strength has saved me and just how much I depended on her to be there for me. _

_When our father left, she held me as I cried and begged for someone to bring him back. And when mother died she comforted me with the reassurance that she was still looking out for us. Then at the Iwatodai dorms she awoke her persona only to heal the broken leg the shadow had inflicted me with. But now, it is my turn to be her savior._

I stood at the foot of the stairs that led up to the roof of Gekkoukan high school, waiting for my friends to come rushing with giddy grins as the remembered the events of the last year. I had already seen Shinjiro run up just before I arrived. And I sent a prayer that what he'd find wouldn't kill him inside. It pained me so when Junpei bounded up to me and grabbed my arm, attempting to drag me up the stairs with him and the rest of our friends. But I stood still, eyes down cast.

"Wait!" I yelled. Every one stopped and looked at me, and I'm sure they all noticed the tears cascading down my cheeks. "I'm sorry…" I clenched my eyes shut to avoid having to look them all I the face.

"Ame, what's wrong?" Mitsuru's voice held confusion and concern.

"She… She's dead." I whispered, before collapsing into a sob. I could feel their dumb stairs on my back. Akihiko was the first to comprehend.

"W-what…?" His voice was full of shock. I heard Takeba let out a sharp curse then run up the stairs. The others followed suite, even I managed to drag myself up. But we all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw a sobbing Shinjiro holding the limp form of their best friend. Of my twin sister.

"How?" Fuuka squeaked. I looked at her tear drowned face and winced, holding in another sob.

"She saled herself away. " I answered, my voice shaking.

"… What do you mean?" Junpei turned his attention to me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" He screamed at me clutching the collar of my shirt in a fist.

"Your memories were the final piece she needed in order to seal death away." I averted his furious blue eyes. "…Now she can finally rest…"

_Please sister… wait for me… I will find a way to save you. Just please… wait for me…_


	2. Chapter 2

~3/3/2010 ~~

"Oppa…" My sister whispered tiredly in my lap.

"hmn?" I clutched her closer to me.

"… in my room… my journal…" Sleep was claiming her consciousness.

"What about it?" I stroked her hair, knowing the end was drawing nearer.

"… Give it to Shinji… if he… if he…" Her breathing evened out as her exhaustion took over. 'If he wakes up.' Is what she meant.

"Of course." I cooed. Clinging to her sleeping form.

~3/10/2010 ~~

So many people came to her funeral. Every one cried. Even the rumored 'heartless' Hidetoshi Odagiri broke down sobbing, he had to be dragged away by a torn Keisuke Hiraga. The French boy, Bebe had gotten the news a few days late but he still managed to fly in on time for the funeral, presenting the beautiful Kimono he had made with her enthusiastic support, he gave it to me saying it was made to be worn by her.

I stayed by her the whole time. And after every one else had left I still stood there, my head hung, in front of her grave. I could almost hear her voice as the sun set under the ocean, painting the world in shades of red. A conversation we had shared the year before, whilst visiting out mother's grave;

"_Nii-kun," She had hummed in her sweet little voice. "Do you know why the sun sets red?" There had been a hint of pride in her voice so I shook my head, even though I knew the answer already, for she told me it before. "Because red is the color that travels the farthest." _

I smiled bitterly and held back another wave of tears. I sensed the presence of someone beside me and felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Liam… " Mitsuru's voice soothed. "Let's go home."

"I can' just yet." I shook my head and she looked at me with sad eyes. I smiled reassuringly at her; "I promise, I'll be okay. You go home and rest, I just need to stay a little longer. I'll be home before the sun rises." I squeezed her hand, to let her know it was fine, and then turned my gaze back to the grave stone where my beloved sister's name was written in beautiful English letters. She was never very talented in the Japanese language- us having grown up primarily in America. I had to chuckle to myself when I remembered a few times when she'd made grammar and word confusion mistakes.

Darkness soon fell on the eerily quiet gave yard. For a long time it was silent, hours dragged by with my breathing the only sound. Then footsteps made their way down the cement trail from the entrance of the cemetery, and then stopped at my side. I didn't have to look up to know who it was, the only person who failed to show at the service. And the boy I was waiting for.

"Shinjiro."

"Hmph." The boy grunted. Even hunched over he was tall, about an inch more so than me. I looked over at him with a faint smile, reaching into my coat. I noticed tears rolling silently down his cheeks. "Why the hell did it have to be her?" He whispered to himself.

"Because she chose this fate. To her, our lives were more important than her own… she was probably the only human on this planet who was never afraid of dying…" I closed my eyes as I clutched the thick note book in my hand and withdrew it from my jacket. "Before she… She wanted me to give this to you. It was her last request…" I handed the pink book to him and he took it I confusion. "I don't know what's in it, I couldn't bring myself to snoop," I laughed dryly. "And I was afraid I'd ruin it with my tears before you could see it."

"…" Shinjiro was silent as he stared at the book in his hand. "…Thanks." He stuffed it in his pocket then turned his head away from me.

"Well, my job is done." I sighed. "Now I gotta go comfort the others. You know, if you wanna come back, you're room is still vacant. It's at least a place to sleep. If you sleep on the streets again Lily will be turning in her grave in anger." I turned and walked away from the brunette, knowing he wouldn't give me an answer.

*knock*knock* I drummed my knuckles on the bed room door of Mitsuru Kirijo. I hear d a sniffle and a rustle, then the door opened. Her face was streaked with running mascara and eyeliner and her eyes were red and poufy. I sighed lightly then engulfed her in a tight embrace. "Mitsy…" I cooed and smoothed her fiery red hair. She let out a small sob into my chest and wrapped her dainty arms around my waist.

I let her go and felt her tense up at the loss of contact. I smiled sadly at her and grabbed her hand leading her into the room. I lightly pushed her onto her bed then closed the door. I leaned down over her and touched my forehead to hers; "It'll be okay. I promise, we'll make it through this. We have to…" She nodded slightly and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Now come here, you need to sleep." I laid her down on the bed, and huddled next to her, pulling the covers up to just below her chin.

"Please don't leave me…" She whispered and clung to my waist, laying her head on my chest. "Stay with me."

I placed a light kiss on her forehead. " I'm not going anywhere."

- Iwatodai Station – Back alley -

The typically crowded back streets of Iwatodai station were unusually barren for the time of night. The only presence was a man who looked as if he's lost his soul, sitting on the steps and staring at a pink note book in his hands. He traced the writing on the front with his right index finger; 'Lily Ame'. It was _her_ name… It was _her _writing… It was _her's_…. _she_ had written this… and _she_ had wanted him to have this.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, bracing himself for what he might find. Finally, he opened the cover. He gasped and jerked his head up to the sky as tears clawed their way out his eyes.

On the inside of the cover a picture was taped. He'd forgotten about it- it was taken the day before he was shot- the night after she had given herself to him. Her bright green eyes shone with life as she grinned at the camera, clinging to the arms of two embarrassed looking boys. On her right was a caught off guard Akihiko, and her left a flustered and blushing Shinjiro.

He swallowed his tears enough to look back down at the picture, holding his breath. That smile of hers…

_ "Hey Senpai, lean down a bit." She looked up at him with shy green eyes._

"_H-huh?" _

"_Just do it…" She giggled. Damnit, her laugh was so cute, he thought and felt his face heating up as he complied, his face nearing hers. His eyes closed, expecting to feel her lips on his… but there was nothing. She laughed merrily and he opened his grey eyes back up to see her darting off… wearing his beany. _

"_Ah... Crap! Hey, Get back here!" He chased after the dainty school girl. How the hell could someone so short be so fast? Admittedly she did have long legs for her height… but still! By the time he caught up with her he was panting heavily. "Geeze!" He stopped to catch his breath. She just giggled and grabbed his arm, along with the by stander to her right. The she grinned and there was a flash of light. The two boys looked up to see Junpei with a Polaroid camera, grinning like the idiot he was. _

Shinjiro flipped the first page as delicately as his trembling hands could manage and he was shocked to see a beautifully sketched picture. A detailed portrait of Mitsuru and Yukari stared at him; Mitsuru looked ready to laugh and Yukari was scared and shocked, holding a gun. On the opposite page there was writing. Though Shinjiro wasn't fluent in English, he knew enough to understand what it said; "4-6-09~ I arrived at the dorms late, the streets where lined with coffins and the moon was and eerie yellow. But the strangest part of the night was when brother and I were nearly shot. "

Shinjiro laughed a little, remembering when she had informed him of her first night in Iwatodai, she said she thought everyone in town to be a vampire and Yukari and Mitsuru were humans trying to defend themselves. He shook his head, that girl had one active imagination. He turned the page again, his nerves calming down slightly.

On this page was a small boy in the middle, an old man with a huge nose in a royal chair in the back ground to the left and a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue suit to the right. On the coinciding page was a contract, or a sketched replica of one, the shading even made it look like the bottom was rolling up a little. "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will: Lily & Liam Ame". This page confused the brunette teenager, so he flipped a few further in. His hands clenched and his face contorted.

He tried his hardest not to look at the picture on the right, as he attempted to read what was written on the left. "This man… He looked into my eyes and I could feel so much suffering. I wanted to embrace him and tell him everything would be all right…" Shinji shook his head to hold back the army of tears. Damn her and her need to help people, and her ability to see threw him.

"_Umm… is… Akihiko-senpai… ? … In this room… by any chance?" Junpei asked, looking as though he was read to piss himself when he saw the broodish Boy standing next to the empty hospital bed, where Akihiko was expected to be_

"_What are all of you guys doing here?" The silver haired Akihiko walked in the door behind the boy and his two female friends. _

"_Yukari and I wanted to see how your check up went." Lily's smile was a friendly and caring as ever. It was almost sickening to the beanie wearing punk who rolled his eyes. There was nothing more annoying to him then people who showed false affection. _

"_Is that it, Aki?" Shinjiro rolled his shoulders in anticipation, wanting to get out of the hospital as fast as possible._

"_Yeah, thanks." Akihiko nodded._

"_Tch… I don't have time for this shit." He began to walk out of the room but was caught off guard when he noticed the short haired girls curious gaze, it looked like she wanted to say something, but she was to shy. It caught him off guard and something in his chest snagged. "You… Never mind." He recollected himself and continued out._

The tears were dangerously close to falling now so he shut the book and stood up. Holding his arm to his head in frustration. Why the hell did she have to die! Why did she leave him behind! "DAMNIT!" He screamed, punching the wall beside him. The note book fell from his hand and he quickly went to retrieve it. Praying for it to have suffered minimal damage.

He sighed in relief when he found it to be fully intact. Then he noticed a folded piece of paper that had fallen out. He took it in his hands and flattened it, revealing the most heart wrenching image possible. It was Shinjiro crying, and holding his beloved in a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck almost desperately.

He wanted to look away from it and to ball his eyes out, but for some reason he didn't. He continued to look at it, to read the words written behind the two people. He could hear her voice echoing in his mind, almost singing the poem off the page;

"Look and you will find me, though unreal I may seem. In death I lay. Reach and you will feel my cold lips, breath the life back into my lungs. Listen and you will hear my rabbit heart restart. Hold me and I will be… Forever Yours." He crumpled to his knees, the sadness now too much to bear. As he sobbed, his shoulder heaving with every jagged breath, he somehow felt… reassured. And that made him cry harder. It was a mix of unexplained happiness and an overwhelming sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Liam. It is good to see you again!" A voice called to me, pulling me into another world deep within my dreams. "I am sure you are wondering why I have brought you here, are you not?" I was in the velvet room, the man with the iconic nose greeted me with his sly smile.

"Igor-san… I thought my contract had been fulfilled." I stared at him curiously.

"Ah yes, your sister fulfilled her contract, but you did not. Your destiny has not yet been fulfilled." He turned his head to look at the crimson door on the side of the room. "Usually fate is something that is transfixed and steadfast. Not even I could hope to alter it. But, there are times when there is a choice." The door cracked open, white light flooding out the room, leaving me standing in an abyss of nothingness. "And sometimes there are second chances." His voice echoed around me.

"Nii-kun…" A slight whisper that sent my heart lunging out of my chest resonated in my mind. "I'm sorry..." I spun in circles, round and round, trying to find the source of this music. For a split second I saw her. A ghost in a white gown. Hair black as night, flowing like the milk way from the big dipper. Her emerald eyes glowing like two fierce suns.

My sister.

"… Liam…." As quickly as she appeared, she vanished. The blinding whiteness retracted and the crimson door slammed shut, leaving me breathless back in the Velvet room.

"Lily…" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, your sister's soul has desperately been trying to reach you. I am quite happy to see she finally accomplished this." Igor chuckled to himself. "She is a strong one." His voice held admiration and amusement.

"Heh, tell me something I don't know." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, it seems you have yet another long journey ahead of you, as the cards have dealt you another wild card. Another door shall open for you. If you play it right, you may just get the outcome you wish for. Ah, but alas, time ticks by in your world, I must return you to your slumbering. I can only give you this last bit of advice, and a deep warning- You will not be the only one trying to change events."

3/13/2010

A ten year old by sniffled in front of the grave where the only person who never treated him like a child lies. The only person who believed in his strength and the only person he had ever truly hurt in his short life. He had come to the cemetery with an older girl, but she was getting antsy and wanted to leave. She laid a shaking hand on the boys shoulder. "Hey Ken, I'll meet you back at the dorm." She squeaked then left hurriedly, before the young man could see her silent sobs. He watched her back disappear and her short black hair bob as she started to break into a run.

"…I'm sorry Lily…" he breathed, his heart heavy with grief. She was so happy whenever Shinjiro was around… How could he be so stupid as to want to take that happiness away from her? And all for revenge too. He should have realized what he was doing sooner. He should have… He should have been better to her… He should have-

"You are Ken Amada." His thoughts were cut short and his head whipped around to see a tall man in a blue suit with blonde hair standing beside him, gazing at the grave of Lily Ame. A sad smile appeared on his face as he turned to look at a confused Ken. "Lily is… a very loving person, is she not?"

"W-who are you?" Ken quickly wiped away the tears that had streaked his cheeks.

The man let out a small chuckle. "I am Theodore. An… acquaintance, to your friend- no, she thinks of you as a brother so, to your sister, Lily Ame."

"Brother?" Ken scoffed. "She should have hated me… for what I did to Shinjiro." He clenched his tiny shaking fists.

"Yes, that is one of her many wondrous quirks- her incapability to hate." Theodore's smile widened. "Ah, but I have come here for a reason." Theodore turned his whole body to face the caramel haired boy. He then bowed deeply. When he rose up, one of his hands tightly held a golden note book, the other one rested on his chest. "Amada Ken. Tomorrow you shall awake with a surprise. But do not be alarmed. The coming evens should explain themselves." He then turned and began walking down the long cement rode only to stop and turn back around and look at the confused Ken. "A single warning though, Ken Amada. You will not be the only one trying to change the past. So tread lightly." Then he disappeared into the setting sun.

"... Junpei…" The brunette girl sighed, not sure of what to say to her sulking friend who walked soullessly beside her. They were coming back from Naganaki shrine- she pretty much had to drag the dejected blue eyed man with her. She had hoped that praying may help him but… it seemed he was a lost cause. Much like everyone else who lived in their dorm. With the way Akihiko-sempai skulked around, the brown eyed girl was scared he may be contemplating his own death.

"…Why the hell did she-…" Junpei spoke his first words in the three days since the funeral. His face scrunched in internal agony.

"I know…" Was all Yukari could say.

They were nearing the dorms now, only a few blocks away. "Excuse me." A girl stepped out from around the corner of a back alley. "Yukari Takeba. Junpei Iori." Her voice was venomous yet friendly; a strange combination. Her eyes glowed blue as the spring sky above, matching her short dress. "I know you are confused and have many questions, but I have little time. Even for those who my master considers 'family' I can only spare a short few moments." She scanned the pair with her radiating blue eyes.

"What are you-" Yukari tried to speak but the strange woman's hand shot up to halt her question.

"Please refrain from commenting until I am done." A small smirk was on her face. "My master Liam's sister died recently, as you are no doubt aware. Thus I am here to inform you of a shock you shall receive in the coming morning. But be careful- there are others who may get in our way, many who wish to change the recent events. That is all." With that the girl disappeared back into the alley, leaving to very confused teenagers staring at the place she had just been standing.

"Who the f^ck was she?" Junpei's jaw hung open.

- 4/6/2009

"Oppa!~ Wake up!" I was shaken gently out of my dreams. I groaned in response to the comforting, yet intrusive voice whining at me. "We gotta leave soon! Our flight leaves in half an hour! We're already late!" Finally I opened my eyes to see the lively emeralds of my sister glaring at me… Something was off…

"What…?" It took me a moment to comprehend what was out of place. "Lily!" I embraced her tightly, almost crying in happiness upon seeing her alive_. 'That's right,_' I thought_. 'I have a chance to save her… to protect her like she did me.'_

"Let go!" She wailed, wriggling out of my hug. "We don't have time for this, we gotta go!" I laughed at her as she scurried off of my hotel bed and threw my coat and back pack at me.

It was late in the night when our plane landed in the Tatsumi Port Island Airport. And the dark hour began just after we got off the bullet train. "Whoa…" She looked around at the coffins lined streets. "Doesn't the moon look… creepy?" I chuckled. The world is tinted green and that's all she points out?

"Yeah, let's hurry and find the dorms." I linked my arm with hers. "Shall we?"

- 3/14/2010

"H-Hello?" Fuuka answered the knock at the door to be greeted by an unexpected coffee haired boy, wearing a familiar beanie and maroon pea coat. "S-Shinjiro-sempai! What are you- oh, Akihiko… He already left for the train. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm here to see Liam. He in?" The brownish-grey eyed boy pulled his beanie down a bit, an action that meant he was a little embarrassed.

"Oh? Ah! I'm sorry, he went to see Mitsuru-Sempai off. B-but he should be back soon… if you wanted to wait for him"

"Sure, why not? 'Got nothing better to do." He sighed and relaxed his shoulders a bit. The brown haired girl nervously stepped to the side and let him in the door.

"Don't be a stranger, Mitsy." I laughed and hugged the red haired girl. "Even if we give your room away, you're always welcome in mine." I winked and her face flushed a little.

"10:30 Flight to France now boarding." The speakers in the airport hummed. I looked up at them annoyed

"I'll be back to visit during summer break." She smiled sadly at me.

"I'll wait anxiously." I kissed her fore head. "Now run along, you don't want to miss your flight now." She nodded and hurried away.

Back at the dorm I was met by Shinjiro, who was sleeping lightly on the couch in the lounge. "Sup. Didja read through it?" I plopped down next to him, startling him awake.

"H-huh?... Liam!" He straightened up.

""Look and you will find me, though unreal I may seem. In death I lay. Reach and you will feel my cold lips, breath the life back into my lungs. Listen and you will hear my rabbit heart restart. Hold me and I will be… Forever Yours."" I recited and smiled at him smugly. "That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

"What?" His face was shocked. I hit the nail on the head. "That's- uh… I mean…" He was stumbling for the right words. Finally he sighed and scratched the back of his head, exasperated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means go get some rest in your room. Oh, and tomorrow when you wake up, be careful. There are going to be others trying to do the same thing as you- and they might f^ck things up." I stood and left him there on the couch. Obviously even more confused than when he came. As I headed up the stairs to my room on the second floor I paused for a moment to whisper behind me; "You're her only real hope Shinji- please, save my sister."

"Sanada Akihiko. " I sultry voice reached out to the white haired boy, he shifted his lifeless gaze to meet a woman donning a blue dress, with long blonde hair. "My brother has requested me to inform you; tomorrow you will awake with a surprise. Though there maybe a few complications. So tread lightly; there will be others trying to do the same as you." The teenage boy just stared at her. No emotion crossing his face. He almost, literally, was to dead inside to really care for some stranger's words. Though it did confuse him a little, as she walked into another car on the train without a second glance.

- 4/6/2009

"Whose there!" The familiar voice of Yukari Takeba rang through the dorm, just after Pharos disappeared with my sister's and my contract to the velvet room. I looked over at the stairs to see the terrified brunette holding a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

"GYAaaaa!" Yukari screamed and collapsed onto her bed. Emotions and quick visions flashing through her throbbing head. That girl… Lily!

- 4/7/2009

"Liam. Are you ready for school?" Mitsuru Kirijo knocked on my door. I opened the door, fully dressed and with my school bag draped around my neck. "A-ah, good." She flushed slightly, almost unnoticeably. "Takeba and your sister are waiting for you down stairs." She then hurried off. A thought struck me; Igor had said others would be trying to do the same… what if all of SEES were being given a second chance? Or could he have meant STREGA?

"Sup dude." a voice rang from between mine and Lily's seats. Lily sat strait up instantly to look at the perpetrator. "Haha, you look like a dear in headlights." A grinning boy with a goatee was laughing at her. She sighed, a bit relieved that it wasn't a teacher. And I chuckled; this is exactly what happened last time.

"Hey there, and who might you be?" I smiled friendlily at him, pretending not to know who he was.

"Me?" He replied. As if there were some one else in the class room I could be talking to. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 6th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid… So~ I thought I'd check up on you two, make sure you weren't freaking out on your guys' first day."

"Hey, What a coincidence that we'd all be in the same home room, huh?" Yukari came over to join the conversation. But she seemed a little… on edge, like she was hiding something. Did she remember? She definitely wasn't this reserved before.

"Yeah!" Lily beamed and stood up from her desk, clutching her pink journal to her chest. "It's so amazing to have a friend!"

"A friend? Oh… you mean me." She seemed pleased by this. "Yeah, I… I'm glad we ended up in the same class, too."

"Um, hello?" Junpei butted back in. "Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" He whined. "By the way, do you guys know each other? I head you three came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side… the whole school was buzzing about you." Lily and I both sighed. Rumors were always so much trouble.

"Ugh… Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean I'm used to it, but they just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" Takeba seemed a little pissed. "… Well, I gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" She walked off in a slight huff and Junpei's blue eye's followed her until she was out of ear shot.

"What is she, your nanny…?" He groaned. Then look to Lily; "Well, just to clear things up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!" He had an extremely charismatic and trust worthy glint in his eyes as he smiled at both of us. Lily laughed. "What? I say something funny?" Junpei and I both looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't laugh like this last time… why was she laughing now?

"Oh, no. It's just… I ... haha.. like you … teehee… You're cool" she calmed herself down enough to look him in the eyes. "I'm Lily Ame by the way, and this is my twin brother; Liam."

"Heh, I guess. Well, cool. I'll be seeing you around, then, Lily-tan. Laters Liam-kun!"

- 4/8/2009

"So, these are our new guests…" The bastard Ikutski met us back at the dorms.. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutski. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school."

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you Ikyoo… Ikun… ii.." Lily glared at her feet, stumbling over her terrible accent. "Ikuu-"

""Ikutski"… Hard to say isn't it?" He laughed heartedly. "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment."

"Oh, I don't mind, really. I actually kinda like it here." She looked over to Yukari and blushed a little. "I've only met Yukari-san and Takeba-sempai, but they're really nice."

"Well that's great to hear! But now, it there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Oh… Um, Who else lives here?"

"There are only five students in this dorm: you both, Yukari here, Mitsuru, and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Do you have another question?"

Lily looked to me and I shook my head. "Ah, no!" She grinned back at the sophisticated-looking gentle man.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me… You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the book worm"! …Please forgive the bad pun." He chucked, and Yukari sighed.

"Bookworm… early bird catches the… book-Oh! I get it!" Lily laughed brightly. Yukari and I both sighed deeply.

.-

"How are they?" Ikutski entered the 4th floor command room.

Mitsuru and Yukari exchanged worried glances. They were both thinking the same thing… that something was off. Though they both remembered Lily and her death, neither could wholly remember the events in-between, only bits and pieces that were of vague importance. But there was a dangerous, unexplainable feeling whenever they saw Ikutski.

"Hmn? Why do you two seem on edge?"

"Oh! It's nothing!" Yukari waved the suspension away. "And the Ame twins, they're still asleep... So they must both be…" She trailed off.

"As you can see, they've retained their human forms. They're asleep, but they're definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Although, they must. ...If they didn't, they would've preyed on them by now." Eyed the monitors; showing the sleeping twins, in contemplation.

"Scary…" Yukari though aloud.

"In any case, we should monitor them for a few more days." Mitsuru and Yukari nodded in response to Ikutski's suggestion. "…Why do you two seem so stiff tonight?"

"Liam! You are doing excellent so far!" The long nosed man exclaimed. "I was worried you may have trouble adjusting, but I can see you have marvelous self-control."

"Thank you Igor-san." I bowed my head politely to him. "And thank you so much for giving me this second chance.

"It is not I who bestowed this wild card upon you, it was your sister." My eyes widened slightly, and he took it as an invitation to continue speaking. "As you are no doubt aware, at this point a few others have awaked to the memories of their souls. But you are the only one with a clear view. "

"What… do you mean? I'm the only one with a clear view?"

"I mean that the others only have a _sense_ of what has happened. Though some may recall more than others- you are the only one who has it all. For now, anyway… Ah, I wait anxiously to see how this endeavor plays out." He smiled and I was thrust back into my deep sleep- out of the Velvet Room.

3-9-2009

Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutski are in the control room again. "...How are they?" Ikutski inquired.

"...The same as last night." Mitsuru replied.

"Hmm... Very interesting." Ikutski scratched his chin with interest. "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But, these subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

"But... we're treating them like guinea pigs." Yukari voiced her concerns.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they're both your classmates... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?

"Yeah, I guess. But, still..."

There was a beep on the panel.

"Command room. ...Is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru responded.

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." A static-y voice was hard over the speakers.

"Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!" Yukari jumped out of her chair.

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru swiftly turned to the tall, sophisticated looking man.

"...R-Right! Be careful!"

In the lounge, the front door swings open and a tall boy with white hair rushes in, slouching against the wall holding his head in one hand and clutching his throbbing ribcage in the other. The smiling image of a girl with bright green eyes and long black hair flashed through his mind, along with so many confused emotions.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru ran down the stairs to see him.

"Agh...!" He tried to straighten up but failed, falling onto one knee.

"Senpai!" Yukari caught up with the red haired teenager.

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second." He finally collected himself as the head ache passed and the vision faded to the back of his mind. Who the hell was that girl? And why did he feel the need to save her from something he couldn't fathom?

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru yelled at the white haired boy. Hoping, desperately, that he was kidding when he said it was coming to the dorms.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" Ikutski finally made it into the lounge.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one—" The ground suddenly shook.

"Ahh! What the...! ...You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari screamed.

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back." Mitsuru pulled out a gun.

"But, what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

" Like I had a choice! What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" Akihiko got to his feet and entered a fighting stance, befitting of a boxer.

" I-I'm going!"

I awoke to a loud nock on my door and Yukari's voice alarming through it. "Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in." The door flung open as I jumped up and tried to put my pants on in a flash. I think she caught the top of my boxers for she hesitated a moment before speaking. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" I nodded and grabbed my shirt, running after her and up the stairs to my sister's room.

"Nurgh!" She groaned as I dragged her out of bed. "Oppa… You now I prefer girls…" I chuckled at her half-sleep talk and threw her over my shoulder. I wondered if Shinjiro ever knew of her dirty little secret?

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari began to turn and go back to the stairs when she suddenly spun around to me and Lily again. "Wait! ...Take this, just in case. . I had put Lily down and her eyes widened in awareness as Yukari handed her a scythe and me a naginata."...Okay, let's go!" We all ran down into the main room. The brown haired girl bent over, panting. "Alright, we should be safe now—"

"Takeba, do you read me!" Mitsuru's distorted voice rang from a small back ear peace that Yukari wore in place of her usual yellow studs.

" Y-Yes! I hear you!" The brunette girl squeaked.

" Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

" What!" As if on cue there were several loud bangs on the back door. "L-Let's pull back!" She gasped and we all moved toward the stair. On the fourth floor there was a loud noise and Yukari screamed. "It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!" I held in a chuckle, remembering her fear of ghosts; at this point she was still new to SEES so I guessed she attributed the same fear of ghosts to shadows. Finally we made it to the roof and Yukari sighed as she locked the door behind her. "I think we're okay for now..."

The ground shook again.

We all turned around. A large, multi-limbed creature holding a mask

climbed onto the roof. It spotted us, and pulled out a few blades. I moved forward, readying to attack us.

" Those monsters... We call them Shadows!" Yukari tried to explain as she took out a gun. She held it to her head and I felt Lily squeeze my hand, shocked.

"No!" Lily squeaked, trying to lunge forward and take the gun from the brunette girl. However the shadow beat her to it. The gun spun out and landed at my feet. I smirked and remembered what had happed before. This is just as they had played out originally.

Back in the control rooms Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Ikutski spot the trio on the monitor.

"There!" The white haired boy exclaimed. Him and Mitsuru began to leave, preparing to step in and save them.

"Wait." Ikutski stopped them.

I picked up the gun at my feet. Oh how I missed the feel of an Evoker. I put it up to my temples and Lily looked up at me in horror.

"Persona." I whispered, and pulled the trigger.

Beads of energy started to stream around me, and an odd looking being appeared above me. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutski look on from the monitors, a shocked expression plastered on their faces.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings..." Good old Orpheus.

"As we suspected..." Mitsuru breathed, astonished.

Suddenly Orpheus begins to convulse, until he is ripped apart from the inside as a larger Persona burst from within him. Death. The huge new Persona lunged at the Shadow, and cut its mask in half with a swipe of its blade. As the Shadow began to split apart, the Persona grabbed a tendril of it and squeezed it into nothingness. Death then floated into the air and reverted back to Orpheus.

" ...!" Mitsuru's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"What on earth is that!" Akihiko exclaimed.

Orpheus disappeared and I was left out of breath. My body was not used to summoning a persona, not to mention the seal within me holding death at bay had been broken.

"Liam!" Lily rushed to my side, but she was beat by three lesser shadows that crept up on me.

"Damnit…" I was thrown against the wall.

"LIAM!" Lily screamed, running over to me. On her way she knelt down and picked up the pistol which had been dropped when I was thrown. "PERSONA!" She cried, putting the pistol under her chin and pulling the trigger.

A bright light swept over the area, engulfing everything within a mile radius and vaporizing the shadows. When the light receded Lily stood in the middle of the roof, before collapsing at my feet.

"Are you okay! Come on...! Say something!" Yukari cried running over to us.

"Dia…" Lily whispered. A dim light surrounded my leg and I cringed as I felt bone moving. She then passed out. My vision blurred as well and I was barely aware when the door to the roof swung open.

Mitsuru and a white haired boy ran through the entrence.

" Are you alright!" The boy exclaimed.

" Can you hear me! Please...! Answer me!" Yukari cried frantically.

"Lily, are you completely sure about this? Letting them tamper with fate?" The long nosed man looked at the short demonically angelic girl with a scrutinizing look in his blood shot eyes.

"Yes. I stole their happiness away with me."

"But the price you must pay, is it worth it?"

She nodded with a confident yet sad smile. "Of course it is."

**All right! A nice fun, looooong chapter :D Hopefully I'll put Shinjiro in the next one… TwT;; Hehe, sorry he hasn't really been in this much.**


End file.
